


Time and Time Again

by Kumiko



Series: Time and Time Again [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF! Toni Stark, Destruction, Distrust, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Invasion, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, OOC everyone, Odin's A+ Parenting, Possessive! Loki, Possessive! Toni, Pregnancy, Protective! Amora, Protective! Toni, Realm Hopping, Romance everywhere!, Secrets, Stalking, Toni-centric, Yggdrasil - Freeform, mage!Toni, now...KISS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears a voice that sounds like an old woman.</p>
<p>"Would you like to save someone, one last time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark was known everywhere as a billionaire genius philanthropist. When people needed help, Anthony wouldn’t hesitate to assist them. People had actually started calling him a saint for his selflessness. Anthony hated being applauded for his good deeds. Goodness was something his mother drilled into him and his father neglected. 

Tony was perfectly fine with letting Stark Industries go so that he could help people instead of creating weapons to destroy them. He handle the Maria Foundation, and expanded the range of what the Foundation would do. It helped people receive money for an education, find jobs, and maintain a balanced lifestyle. He won numerous awards that he gladly accepted, only because rejecting someone’s goodwill was rude. 

His father’s best friend, Obadiah Stane, left Tony –quite angrily –as soon as Stark Industries was closed down and all the blueprints were efficiently destroyed. Obadiah’s hasty withdrawal hurt deeply, but Tony still had Pepper and Rhodey. 

Rhodey was a seasoned soldier that most people claimed was either his brother because of how close they were, or his lover. Pepper was his best friend and partner in maintaining Maria Foundation. She helped him sustain a steady routine. 

Most days Tony was alone on his free time. He sat in his mansion, which was a three story building. He didn’t request too much, and he didn’t spend money wildly on himself unless it was absolutely necessary. His life, in a nutshell, was perfection. Everything he’d worked hard for was finally paying off. 

While driving home, Tony received a phone call. His car answered it through the steering wheel, courtesy of Justin Hammer. It was Hammer’s latest prototype he’d asked Tony to test out. Hammer could be totally arrogant, but he was a nice person, and he was hilarious when drunk. 

“Hello?” Tony called and heard the exasperated huff. “Tony? Can you come by? I need help with something… like, pronto.” He laughed. Tony didn’t have to think very hard to know what was ailing the red head. Pepper had a crush on Rhodey for a long time. She’d liked him since they met four years ago. Rhodey, however, didn’t have any romantic interests. Except maybe his favorite childhood TV cartoon character, Captain America. 

“Sure, Pep. Give me a sec.” 

She gasped. “You’re driving, aren’t’ you? Why didn’t you tell me? I’ll see you. Don’t speed!” She said hanging up. Tony rolled his eyes at her concern. He never sped while driving. When he arrived at Pepper’s house, Tony unlocked the door at walked in. “Pep, I’m here!” He called. 

“I’m in the back!” She shouted in distress. 

Tony went walked to the back to see Pepper in pink fluffy pajama bottoms, a gray muscle shirt, and her hair looked like she was attempting to tear it out. He looked away from her, and saw her entire wardrobe scattered all over the place. Tony fought the urge to point and laugh. “Pepper… what are you doing?” 

She shot him a glare, as if she could see him mentally gasping for air from laughing. “I took your advice, you jerk, and “grew a pair”. I have a date with Rhodey next week.” _And she was picking her outfit out… today._ “Pepper…” He chided and she flopped on her bed exhausted and stressed. “Tony, I don’t know what to do! I’ve been in love with him for four years! Really, this is all your fault.” She whined, scrunching up her pajama pants. “The date is on a Monday. A Monday! I hate Monday! What if he sees me acting like a zombie or being really moody? Oh God! Everything would be ruined!” 

Tony resisted the urge to tell her that Rhodey had seen her at her absolute worst, and still planned on dating her. He hugged her and she instantly relaxed. “Everything will be fine. It always is. Rhodey will be a complete gentlemen, and you’ll come back from your date to squeal about everything he did for you. Plus, you should wear that peach dress and those heels you can never seem to match anything with. He’ll be down for the count.” He said pointing out said outfit. 

She giggled, blushing. Probably thinking about her date in five days. She took a look around her room and groaned. “What would I do without you?” 

“Have a crisis over how Rhodey looks at you.” 

“Shut up. Anyway, now that I’ve officially calmed down, I don’t want to clean my room. Wanna go grab something to eat?” He actually had some things to do, but it wouldn’t hurt to go grab some fast food. “Sure, why not?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pepper came back from her second date with Rhodey, practically gushing about how he took her out to a restaurant, and how they watched a romantic movie that Tony was positive Rhodey hated. She still hadn’t stopped talking about how romantic Rhodey was, and Tony didn’t want her to. After her bad break up with some tool named Derek, she started distancing herself from everyone. Tony was happy he canceled everything to help her cope with that nightmare. 

He glanced at his watch and –mentally –winced. He was supposed to go to a meeting soon. “Hey, Pep; I have a meeting soon.” He saw her deflate a bit. “But don’t worry! You can finish telling me about how Rhodey ignored the not-so-hot waitress. You two are so cute together.” He teased and watched her blush. 

“Oh, hush, you. Just don’t do anything stupid.” She warned, but she never had to. He never sped anywhere. Plus, he could make it to the meeting if he took a couple back roads. “I’m off then. Don’t spam Rhodey’s phone.” He warned while leaving. Pepper had approximately 38 messages saved in the span of five minutes. All of them would’ve been sent to Rhodey if Tony hadn’t interfered. It was enough evidence to prove how much she loved the guy; either that or she was one of the crazy girlfriends. 

Of course, Pepper asked where his lucky lady was, which was typical of anyone madly in love with somebody. After his three consecutive loveless relationships, Tony decided that it was better to stay single. Nothing had worked out right, the romance or the emotions. The bad thing was that the women he dated hadn’t even bothered to remember him after a month. Even though he dated each of them within four to six months. Yeah, he was super famous, but his romantic aspect was nonexistent. So there wouldn’t be a “lucky lady”. 

Just as Tony passed the intersection, he heard a long honk. Tony didn’t have enough time to do anything. All he could see was a truck speeding too close to him with no way of stopping. The large truck T-boned him. Tony only had enough time to see his imminent death approaching. The saying, “my life flashed before my eyes” must’ve alluded him because all he saw was the truck smash into his door, denting it inward. The dented metal snagged on his shoulder and leg in the most uncomfortable manner. Blood spurted from his mouth as a large shard of metal shot from the truck and embedded in the side of his throat. He blacked out. 

Even though he saw all of this, he was unable to feel any of the pain. He was so thankful for that. There was no screaming or panicking. There was only a calm acceptance as his life ended. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony opened his eyes to see a white expanse of nothingness. He couldn’t… he didn’t know why he was here. Was this heaven? He thought some about his past, and decided that there was no way God or any deity would allow him into their sanctuary. He’d done many terrible things. He probably deserved this white abyss. Where was he? Maybe he was in limbo or whatever. He remembering hearing that limbo was a thing. Maybe only to Catholics… Nothing was making sense right now. 

He heard a slight intake of breath. _“Do you want to live?”_ A woman’s voice cooed softly. The voice had to belong to an older woman. Seriously, where was he? Tony would like to live, but something like that sounded like it had a catch. He didn’t even know if he was making a deal with the devil. If he lived, what would he look like? Surely, he’d be paralyzed or a zombie after the accident. No! There was no way he could be alive again. Strangely, that thought didn’t hurt so much. He’d led a good life after the second half. Pepper and Rhodey would be devastated, but he knew they’d be okay. They had each other. 

“Not really.” He replied. His voice was hoarse, as if he’d been screaming all day. The woman’s voice gasped. _“What? But you love your life!”_

He laughed. This voice thing was hilarious. “I’m sure everyone is different. I’ve had a lot of fun. Sure, I’ll miss everyone, and there was a lot that I still wanted to do, but once dead, you can’t be brought back to life. Not the way I died.” 

She clicked her tongue. _“Would you save one more person?”_

He didn’t hesitate. “If it wasn’t such a stupid dream, I’d want to save everyone.” 

_“If you save this person, you can save everyone. This person… they’ve been abused, forgotten, and betrayed their entire, long life. They have the opportunity to destroy everything, and they didn’t, but the punishment from that sacrifice left them emotionally damaged. Could you save this person?”_

Tony frowned. A life like that must’ve been hell. He heard the desperation in her voice. “I can lead a horse to water, but I can’t force them to drink it. This person… I’ve met plenty of people like that. Sadly, I could only save a handful. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help them.” 

_“Will you, at least, try?”_ The woman whispered. Tony couldn’t resist the desperation in her voice. He was probably one of her last hopes, and he was already dead… 

“I can try, but how will I be able to? I’m kinda, you know, dead.” 

She sighed in relief. _“I’ve waited for this day.”_

“You were waiting for me to die? Thanks. You’re probably the life of the party.” 

_“You’ve no idea, Midgardian.”_ She chuckled, and Tony imagine he frowned at that. What the hell was a Midgardian? 

His body felt cold, which was a scary revelation; since before, he couldn’t feel anything. He could be signing a deal with devil for all he knew. He usually wasn’t so religious, but honestly? How many people died, and spoke to a voice that talked about having another chance to live? He usually wasn’t this stupid or careless. 

Suddenly, the white nothingness disappeared, and Tony saw a dark cave that may have been just a hole. He wasn’t sure where he was. He couldn’t describe the interior of the cave-hole thingy. The place was humungous, nonetheless; it only had candle light to show everything. It reminded him of the cliché romantic dinner date that looked creepy rather than sexy. Tony looked down and around, but for some reason, he couldn’t see his body. Panic swiftly settled in. Oh God! Was he just a ghost or spirit? How was he supposed to do anything? How the hell was he even thinking without a brain? He imagined he would grab his hair, but shit; that wasn’t visible or real either. 

“Relax.” The woman said, and Tony turned around to see an old woman –around her late fifties –with milk white eyes. She wore a dress that Tony wished he hadn’t seen on an older woman. It was one of those Elizabethan-Victorian Era dresses that emphasized the breast area. He chose to think absolutely nothing about it. He sort of wished that he couldn’t see either, but just the notion threaten to dredge up nightmares he would kill to keep hidden. This woman was helping him, however; so he focused back on the real reason he was brought here. “I’m afraid it gets harder from here. First, there’s something you’ll need, and I’m so sorry, but this will hurt.” She lifted her hand, and Tony opened his eyes. 

He saw a large tree, shimmering gold. Everything around the tree had two to three shadows, almost as if the shadows harbored monsters. Welcome. Back. The wind whispered in his ears. The simple blowing of wind made his head feel like it was splitting open. He touched his head, not even caring that he had a real body. Everything was starting to blur, like he was wearing glasses that weren’t in his prescription. There were no other signs of life; there wasn’t even a sky. Just the tree that he knew, but it hurt to just think. He felt something solid brush across his face, and then he experienced hell. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony opened his eyes, but nothing seemed to focus. He saw the cave-hole thingy. Why was he back here… wherever he was? Where did he go before? Why was it… He saw everything, but he couldn’t remember anything. There was blood, torture, and so many monstrosities. He remembered clawing out his own eyes, only to have them grow back. He saw dwarves, gods, fairies, demons, and so much more. 

A pair of hands wrapped around him. “I’m sorry, Midgardian. I had to make you see the reality of the nine realms; the future of the nine. There’s more, but your psych would fall apart.” Tony heard everything she was saying, but what surprised him most was the physical contact. He was being touched. “I’m… a human.” He said slowly, his voice was in higher octave than before, although it felt like he was choking on gravel. 

“Yes, Midgardian. You’re still human, granted you now have magic.” 

“I’m magical.” He whispered, feeling a little bit like himself again. “Well, shit.” He breathed. She smiled. “Introductions are in order, are they not? Let me get Verdandi and Skuld to make us some tea while we speak? My name is Urd; I’m the equivalent to what you’d call a Fate. And what’s your name, young lady?” 

Tony froze. “Young lady?” Sure, the woman had milk white eyes, but he didn’t think she was actually blind. He quickly looked down at himself and saw some body parts that shouldn’t have been there. He had a pair of boobs –that looked pretty decent –and he moved in his chair. He blanched. He didn’t want to acknowledge what he was missing. He wanted to crawl in a hole so that he could have a proper, private mental breakdown. 

“Don’t panic, mortal. Being a woman isn’t so bad.” Not from what he’d heard. “What’s your name?” 

“It is Anthony. Or… it was Anthony. I don’t know.” 

“Well, then. We can just switch it to Antonia. There, you no longer need to worry yourself.” 

Tony blinked. No matter how much he wanted to screamed, it wouldn’t change anything. He’d still be a woman. So Tony –or Toni now, would just have to adapt… somehow. 

This was going to be very hard. “So…” He –no, she heard the high tone of her voice again. Nothing about her was male anymore. She didn’t even have her “private bits” anymore. Except for her memories. “Who do I need to help?” She actually glossed over that completely, which pissed Toni off. 

Urd sat down. “I’ll have Verdandi find you some clothes, but he goes by many psuedonyms: mischief, lies, chaos, and fire. All you need to know is that he’s a god called Loki.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow newcomers and followers! I would've posted this chapter last week, but it was Thanksgiving. There's a no-electronics ban during holidays. But, rest assured, I will have the next chapter posted this weekend if not earlier. Everything is already written, I just need to type the entire thing. Next week might be a bit hectic because I have finals, but don't worry, I only have a few (literally three). 
> 
> Until later this week or Saturday!

Toni only blinked at Urd for what seemed the third time; the woman was insane. Toni had gotten a tour of the hell that had been Loki’s existence. She could accept that Loki was a very confused, tortured man –even if said man was actually a god –and that his brother, Thor, was also a god –of thunder, no less, and that Loki was generally feared everywhere. What Toni couldn’t believe was that she existed in another world’s timeline, and that she’ll probably meet herself. That news was mind shattering. What would she be like in this timeline? Would she be male? Female? Married? Single? With kids? Dead? Or alive? She had so many questions. 

In between the shock, Toni found out that she’d been in Yggdrasil, which was, supposedly, impossible according to Skuld, who looked a lot like Urd and Verdandi. They just had different hairstyles. No being was able to survive Yggdrasil’s purity, a Midgardian definitely couldn’t. Except she had. Toni didn’t care too much about that. Apparently, the tree gave her magic, a strong amount of magic that Verdandi and Skuld had to help her harness. 

Toni was slowly getting accustomed with her body and magic. Urd gave her history lessons on Loki, who was drop dead gorgeous, by the by. He had the body of a god, pun intended. She would say she’d have to be dead to not see his beauty, but she actually was so… 

Urd’s face suddenly scrunched up while she was sitting in her favorite chair. “Toni, you cannot fail. There’s no one after you who could save him. If you fail, the realms will fall to absolute destruction. Loki will lead the end of life. Skuld. Verdandi. Hold her.” 

Verdandi held Toni’s arm, which Skuld held the other. Urd pulled out a long blue threat and reached into Toni’s chest, pulling out an equally long golden thread. Toni gasped, feeling a vital piece of her being removed. Everything in her screamed against whatever was happening. Toni watched uselessly as Urd began weaving the blue and gold thread together. Toni couldn’t help but think that they made the prettiest colors combined together. 

“I’ve ensured your chances of success. I’ve tied your life with Loki’s. Only a strong magic can undergo that, but, by making you absorb the magic from Yggdrasil, you’re more than strong enough to handle it.” 

“Good for me, but what if Loki doesn’t want me near him?” She knew if she discovered she was stuck with a complete stranger, she’d be absolutely livid. And Loki already didn’t trust anyone. What would happen if he killed her upon meeting her? 

Skuld laughed. “Loki doesn’t want anyone near him, but he needs other people. Maybe it’ll be different this time…” 

Toni huffed at that. “Why was I turned into a woman again?” Since it was obvious nobody wanted to answer the crucial questions, and they were all clearly deflecting the conversation. Urd sighed exasperatedly. “For the –Toni, you were changed because Yggdrasil wanted you to be. The tree does what it must.” And that’s what really bothered her. 

“You mean it does what it wants. Anyway, when do I get to meet the Silvertongue?” 

Verdandi snorted. “After a few explanations. I believe some things should be explained. For example, don’t do anything overly… for the lack of a better word, stupid. You have magic, you know the healing spells, yes; but if you die, so does Loki. You’ll have to protect him from every and anything.” 

Toni nodded. “Also,” Verdandi continued, “when we send you to him, you should know that wherever realm he goes to, you will –inevitably –follow.” 

“So we’re even more connected than the lives thing? How does that work?” 

They all simply looked at her. She muttered about annoying old people, when they smiled at her. “Are you ready?” 

“I was born ready.” She said, and felt her body feel like it was splitting apart, and then she was plopped onto a hard surface. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It took three long days for Toni to even find out where she was. Apparently, getting that glimpse of Loki’s turmoil did nothing in telling her where places were or what they looked like. When she did figure out where she was, a handsy gremlin –no, sorry, _elf_ –tried to earn her full wrath. She was in a place that she had to practice to pronounce; Svartalfheim. Apparently, Loki was hiding in this realm. She couldn’t figure out why. All that the elves knew was that Loki was hanging around somewhere. She wanted to find him, but after she used her magic to hold an elf down, none of the elves wanted to be near her. She hadn’t killed the poor bastard, she only tried to make the elf stop. 

Toni was at a complete loss. The entire planet looked barren, beyond repair. She’d seen what happened to most of the occupants when Odin laid waste to them, but seeing it in person was devastating. How did the elves survive? She wanted to help them, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Her magic could never undo the complete terror that was done to the land. 

When Toni woke from her sleep in a friendly elf’s home, she decided to investigate and interrogate some more. Maybe if she softened her voice even more, the elves would open up more to her. 

Toni saw an elf slinking around the debris ridden area; so she crept behind the elf and pounced. This was, hands down, a terribly stupid idea. Verdandi had warned her to avoid her usual stupidity, but she couldn’t think of anything else to stop the elf, short of using her magic. The elf squeal, caught off guard, and tried to open its mouth, but Toni used a spell to keep the elf silent. The grubby, evil looking elf shot her a glare that could definitely kill. Fear also evident in its glare. 

“I’m not going to kill you. I need to know where Loki is.” She sat up and her spell fell from the elf’s mouth. She cast a reflection spell, just to be sure. “The bastard is dead.” The elf said and opened its mouth, as if wanting to say more, but decided against it. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“You Aesir will stop at nothing, will you?” 

She frowned. “I’m not from Asgard, but you don’t believe me. Wait! Why do you think I’m from Asgard?” 

“Your aura, of course.” He said as if that was common knowledge. “Your beauty rivals that of most creatures. What is your name goddess?” The elf asked, and Toni blushed. “I’m Toni. Toni Stark.” There was no way she was going by Antonia. Everyone who called her that was efficiently six feet under. “That’s all I wanted to know.” She said, still embarrassed. 

The elf stood and bowed. “I shall remember your name for your kindness of sparing my life.” The elf ran off before she could even correct him. 

Toni could only blink as everything sank in. Loki was dead, which was a lie, but some people actually believed. Some hadn’t seen him around, if they honestly believed he was dead. She was entwined with Loki’s life; so she knew it was complete shit. Another thing that bothered her was that every elf had mistaken her as Aesir. Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld hadn’t said anything about that. Maybe they hadn’t realized anything strange about her. She highly doubted it. 

Toni wandered around some more, bored out of her mind. With all the magic she possessed, she couldn’t find Loki. Mainly because –out of everything she was taught –tracking spells hadn’t been one of them. 

Suddenly, there was a loud popping sound. Toni quickly assessed her surroundings, and looked at the sky to see it discolored and cracking. There was another popping sound, and then the sky burst open. She was pushed off her feet by an unexpected wave of… something. Toni gasped and frowned from many things. First, the amount of elves running outside to see the fiasco; second, the dramatic decrease in whatever she’d been breathing –for some reason. She had to take large breaths, and her head was starting to hurt to the point she didn’t want to even think. Third, the sight of the opened sky. There was a platoon of disgustingly grotesque monsters pooling into the planet. The second the monsters touched the ground, all hell broke loose. 

The monsters immediately began doing a clean sweep, killing every elf visible –although there weren’t that many. One of the monsters reached for Toni. She felt petrified. Her eyes widened. She had never stared in the eyes of something so empty, something that wanted to destroy her for no reason. An elf pulled her back just in time, and attacked the monster. She wanted to thank the elf, but as soon as she opened her mouth, the monster shoved a hand into the elf. The elf released a choked scream before the monster pulled the elf’s body apart. Toni felt splatters of blood fall on her clothes, and she released a silent scream. She didn’t know this was what she signed up for. She felt tears fall down her face. 

She couldn’t stop the trembling. The monsters seemed indestructible. She wanted to move her hand, to fight, but she couldn’t. Nothing obeyed her command. These people needed her power, she needed to find Loki, she had the power to do something –anything! 

Instead of fighting, she remained paralyzed. One of the grotesque monsters paused before her. “Found. Master.” It said in telegraphic speech. She finally felt her flight or fight kick in. She immediately lifted her hand and the monster dissolved. An elf shot her an incredulous look. “You need to leave! The Other uses magicians like you. Run!” She didn’t have enough to argue before she felt her body feel like it was splitting into two. She was plopped somewhere that reminded her of a jungle. 

She panicked, and then felt dread. “No, no, no, no, no! Take me back, damnit! I could’ve done something! I could’ve helped!” She screamed while crying. Sure, the elves had been skittish around her, and she didn’t know them well, but that didn’t mean she would flee while they fought for their lives. They had protected her, even though she had been weak and useless. Tears wouldn’t stop falling as she held onto herself tight. 

She felt sick to her stomach. Who were those monsters? Who was The Other? Why had he attacked Svartalfheim? Wait; if The Other was after magicians, such as herself, it’d stand to be assumed that the Other was following Loki. And she was powerful, so she might’ve –inadvertently –given that bastard enough a signal to find both Loki and her. 

Her stomach churned. Could that bastard now find them anywhere? If so, then this planet was next. She had to do something, but she didn’t know what. She stood up on shaky legs. “I will protect this planet along with Loki. I will never allow myself to freeze in fear when others need me.” She vowed looking at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be shorter, but it will be the last short chapter. Chapter 4+ will have more everything.
> 
> If you read my other fanfics, the reason for the long delay is because I've been stuck on how I want With Sunshine, There's Rain's ending. But please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised chapter is here, and surprisingly, on time. I should have the next chapter done soon enough; I just need to type it. Warning: everyone in this fanfic is a bit OOC.

Toni found out she was on Alfheim thanks to a random elf –really? Thanks for that fate –finding her. The difference between here and Svartalfheim was that the elves were dark, or evil, there. Supposedly, these elves were good, hence why they’re called light elves. She heard a bunch of stories about the dark elves from the light elf, and she was thankful she struck fear into them, because they sounded like crafty pests. Except, she didn’t wish the harm that most likely befell them. The stories were a cruel reminder that they would never –personally –strike fear in the hearts of anyone. Why hadn’t she been stronger? As soon as the thought formed, reality slapped her hard across the face. She was inexperienced and naïve. Sure, people stroked her ego about being powerful, but she had nothing to back that up. Against an enemy like The Other, she wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Toni wandered around the plaza of Alfheim. The place was had all types of creatures from different realms and sections of Alfheim. Toni hadn’t even seen half of them. It was like Alfheim was a home for anybody in need of refuge. That brought her thoughts to tall, dark, and sexy. He teleported them both here, but she couldn’t imagine where he’d be. Loki was a bold person. He often tested people’s intelligence. So he was probably out in the open, but in disguise. Toni wanted to pull her hair out. 

Toni found a light elf and stopped them. “Um… excuse me, I have a question for you.” She said almost shyly. The elf turned with a weird smile about its face, but didn’t look annoyed or angry. “What’s the question?” 

“There’s a certain god I’m curious about.” She began, looking at the elf’s face for any facial change. “His name is Loki.” The elf stiffened and frowned. “You must never utter that abomination’s name again. The last anyone’s heard of that monster is that it was executed in Asgard.” The elf looked around and leaned closer. “The AllFather himself beheaded the monstrosity.” Toni had to take a step back and let the elf interpret that whatever way in wanted. She couldn’t understand the hostility. She thought these elves were impartial and peaceful, but apparently, that was a lie. From her short history lesson on Loki, he hadn’t done much on Alfheim that he hadn’t done to others, which wasn’t really a plus in his book. 

“Do you know anyone who was close to him?” 

The elf scowled and clicked its tongue. “The Enchantress. Her name is Amora, but she goes by The Enchantress. You should just call her that. I can lead you in the general direction of the place, but I’m not going to that witch’s place.” 

Toni fought telling the elf off, but smiled anyone. He had helped her without wanting anything back. “Thank you.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Toni found Amora’s house after what felt like years of wandering around aimlessly. Toni saw a large green and yellow house. It, strangely, reminded her of Snow White. She kept that comment to herself, in case Amora wasn’t a Snow White fan. She tried the door because she didn’t want to earn a slow and painful death. She expected something since this was Amora; she was infamous. She knocked, giving six knocks in quick secession. There was a long stretch of silence that slowly stabbed the majority of Toni’s patience. 

The door swung open, and Toni got an eye full of a luscious blonde who made Toni feel inferior by comparison. She knew, if she hadn’t been tied to Loki, she’d totally go lesbian for Amora. The woman wore a soft yellow dress. She had a look on her face as if she was far from interested in this conversation. “What do you want?” She asked annoyed. 

“Hello; my name is Toni Stark, and-” 

“The Ironman?” 

So that’s what her other self went by? She was a male who did something with iron, or was it metals? She had no idea, but she was very interested in the other world. “It’s a long story. Actually, I was wondering if you knew anything about Loki’s whereabouts. You were, after all, the only one remotely close to him.” Besides his mother, but there was no way Toni could get close to Frigga. 

“He’s dead. Haven’t you heard? Everyone’s been rejoicing in the nine.” 

Toni shifted. She really hoped Amora didn’t believe that and was just playing hard ball. “Maybe I should explain some things to you. It’s impertinent that I save him.” 

Amora glowered. “Little too late for that, darling. He was beheaded by Odin.” So Amora had no love for Odin or his authority. “Yes, I know. That’s the story that’s going around, but I need to save him.” She looked around and leaned closer. “He’s not dead. He’s being chased by someone called “The Other”.” 

Amora ashen and yanked Toni off the ground. “I swear, by the Norns, that if you’re messing with me, I will-” 

“I’m serious. More serious than I’ve ever been in my life. Amora, I need to know if you know where he is. I saw The-” 

“This isn’t a conversation for here.” Amora set Toni back down. “Come inside. We’ll talk there.” 

Toni walked into the living room of Amora’s house. It was spacious. Maybe it was the way she arranged the plethora of furniture and decorations, but the place looked bigger than life. She felt like she walk in a smaller version of the TARDIS. Amora seemed to have things from every timeline on Earth, and some alien objects. 

“Speak.” 

Toni inhaled and began her story about living a normal life, dying painlessly, meeting Urd, going to Yggdrasil, going to Svartalfheim, and the massacre that happened there. Amora looked down at the floor, as if she could will away the problem that just sprung up. “And you’re positive you heard the name “The Other” from that dark elf?” 

“I could never forget. What were those monsters? Do you know of them?” She asked, thankful that she wasn’t left without any information at all. “They’re called the Chitauri, but the last time I’ve heard of them, the Ironman destroyed most with a nuke. And they didn’t look quite the way you described.” 

Toni frowned. “What does that mean?” She shrugged. “I don’t know. They could’ve been a different species, but I’m pretty sure. Never mind, that’s not what is important. You’re sure that Loki is alive? I mean, I saw him being beheaded, Toni. It looked… so real.” She murmured. 

“I’m positive. Urd –er, the Norns tied my life thread with his.” 

Amora frowned. “So the Norns tied Loki with an Aesir, no a Vanir? Aren’t they generous?” 

Toni wanted to scream at Amora’s blasé way of casting off everything she said, but Toni couldn’t blame the woman for being skeptical of her. Amora had witnessed Loki being beheaded herself. Toni wouldn’t believe some stranger either. But Toni was suspicious about why the Norns hadn’t mentioned Toni’s resemblance to the Aesir or Vanir. 

“I’m human.” 

“Well, you were before you died. What are you now?” 

“Um… still human, I think.” Amora shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. But how does The Other even know about Loki if everyone witnessed his death? Everyone should have heard about his beheading.” 

“That sounds just like Loki, doesn’t it? The question is why does The Other want Loki even when that bastard heard Loki was dead? It doesn’t make any sense. The dark elf told me that that bastard keeps magic-users like myself. Does that mean that The Other was after me?” 

“He couldn’t be. He doesn’t know you exist. Plus, you didn’t use a strong amount of magic from holding down an elf. He must’ve been up to something else. If that’s the case, you need to warn Loki pronto –if he’s even alive.” 

Toni blushed. “That’s the problem. I don’t know how to use tracking magic, and even if I did, I wouldn’t know how to find someone like Loki. I heard he hides from Heimdall. If that’s true, then how could I find him?” 

Amora tapped her lips. “He’s definitely in this realm, yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then he must be in his “hideout” that was raided a while back. That’s the only place he could safely come to in Alfheim. Despite this place tolerating me, they’re scared stiff by Loki. I’m surprised those bastards didn’t torch his place.” Amora commented standing up. “Come on, Toni; let’s go.” 

“Wait, you’re going too?” Toni said in disbelief. She was sure Amora would’ve left her in a hole somewhere and went to find Loki alone. 

“If you’re helping Loki, then bring me with you.” She said determined. Toni was happy that someone considered Loki friend enough to save him from that monster in space. 

“Warning, I teleport wherever he goes. It’s to ensure that we are never too far apart.” Amora smirked and put her on hips. “Don’t worry about anything. Also, I’m an expert at tracking people.” She said, but Toni could hear the underlying sadness in her voice. She suspected Amora would be less than thrilled being called out on what she felt. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They walked for what felt like hours before they arrived at a hidden cottage. It blended into the foliage. Toni had to admit, if Amora hadn’t pointed it out –and given her about ten minutes to figure out what she was looking at –Toni would’ve completely looked over it. Toni wondered how anyone had found the place. 

They saw a figure walk out of the house, but reside in the shadows. Amora gasped. “So he is still alive.” She whispered. Toni gave her a look. Did she come all this way without believing Toni? She came here on the hopes Toni might not be lying? Amora and Loki must’ve been best friends. Toni was just a bit jealous, but she couldn’t wait to see Loki and truly get to know him. 

“He’s coming out of the bushes; look.” Amora whispered. Surprisingly, Loki didn’t turn to them; however, Toni felt something grab her heart and clutch it. This was the man –no, the god she was supposed to save. He had lucid black hair, his skin was pale; she suspected that it was smooth as well. He wasn’t built, but he was lean. She didn’t need to get close to him to see his muscles. They were clearly defined through his black muscle shirt. Did she even need to describe his butt? Because it was absolutely mesmerizing. She didn’t realize she was drooling and blatantly staring until Amora snickered and nudged her. Toni had to move her legs because of a funny feeling she never felt before as a woman, but this was very familiar. “You done fantasizing?” Amora teased, but Toni couldn’t lie. No, she –who was previously a man not too long ago –was completely infatuated with a god. 

“I don’t think I could ever be done.” She whispered and blushed as she realized she said that aloud. She never fantasized about people! Not after… 

“Let’s go over to him. I feel like a stalker.” Amora joked and, as she took a step, Loki stood straight and mumbled something. Toni feared it was a spell. She grabbed Amora’s hand, only to feel herself and detach from her body. She knew what was about to happen. She was plopped again, but this time she wasn’t alone.


	4. Chapter 4

All this realm jumping was seriously pissing Toni off. This was the third world, and she still hadn’t spoken to Loki. She knew he was a secretive person, so the chances of him even believing her when they meet, was slim. To add insult to injury, her heart was doing the typical dramatic pittering and pattering of at the mere mention of his name. She didn’t want to think of the last time she was in love with someone. It had turned out… disastrous. She looked around seeing a world that could only be described as “fit for the gods”. The place wasn’t just extravagant; it was looked like Midas upgraded from gold to everything else and rolled over everything. The place had humungous rooms to accommodate the humungous furniture. There was someone that shouted that it was old, but that’s what made the place even richer. Something about it seemed familiar. There weren’t any aliens around; so Toni counted her blessings because she didn’t know what inhabited this place. 

“Hey, Amora; do you have any idea where we are?” 

The beautiful blonde sneered. “Unfortunately, I do. This is somewhere that Loki definitely should not be. We’re in Asgard. Do you know how to do cloaking spells? I don’t think I could make one strong enough to fool Odin.” 

Toni smiled and held Amora’s hand. “No need to worry. I’m well versed to fool even the Norns. Just don’t let me go. If you do, anyone could see you.” She warned and Amora nodded, then her face scrunched up. 

“That’s great. Big question though. How do we find Loki?” Amora asked and Toni sighed. “Well, shit. I didn’t think that-” Amora covered Toni mouth, while Toni cast the cloaking spell around them. Just as it finished, an Aesir popped up and walked right past them. Toni wished she could ask how big Asgard was. More than that, she wished she could ask why she was always teleported far from Loki rather than closer. It really irked her that the nine were dependent on her, but she couldn’t even do her job right. 

“Instead of looking around like a chicken with our heads cut off,” Amora whispered, “we should follow that guy. This place is usually packed with people. I wonder where they all went.” She trailed off quietly. 

So Toni followed the guy to what must’ve been a great hall or something. She didn’t know what they were called. Although, she figured something was going on, because the place was packed. Aesir were crushed between each other to see whatever was in the front. Toni had no idea because –apparently –getting changed into a woman didn’t do shit for her height. If anything, she was freaking shorter. It bothered her that she hadn’t noticed until just now. Toni looked to Amora to ask what she saw, but she saw Amora donning a face of absolutely misery. Toni could see the woman trying to cover the look, but failing miserably. Toni hadn’t know Amora long enough to know her “do that and I’ll kill you” zones, but she suspected that Amora never showed her true emotions in front of random people. Toni didn’t care. She turned to her friend –because this woman was steadily growing on her –and hugged her. 

She wouldn’t pretend she knew what had bothered Amora, but a hug went a long way in creating the illusion everything would be okay, even if Amora knew it wouldn’t be. She just needed someone to hold her. Right as Amora wiped her face as if to erase the emotions, a loud, booming voice spoke up. “My fellow Asgardians, many thanks in attending this glorious celebration of my brother’s success towards manhood.” Toni tried to look, but just couldn’t. Stupid tall muscle men. “His trials of subduing numerous dragons will be that of legends! As a prince, I will be honored to drink to my brother, Balder Odinson!” Toni’s mind snapped to the only possibility of who was speaking, Thor. She scowled. She hadn’t seen anything about this Balder guy, but apparently, he was Loki’s replacement. In the eyes of these people, Balder was perfect. Toni didn’t hate them for their cheer, she just wished Loki had been lavished with this amount of love. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have stupidly believed he was a monster, or be motivated to destroy everyone. Even so, the crowds’ applause was deafening. 

Toni had no idea where Loki was, and if he was exceptional in magic, then he would most likely be invisible to her. Except she didn’t know Loki well enough to know for sure. There were a lot of people throwing their undivided attention at Balder and Thor. 

"Toni,” Amora hissed in her ear, “Look!” She pointed discreetly at a Loki, looking every bit himself, walking through the crowd. It figured that he wasn’t even hiding. He slipped past he guards who were fixated on the princes. Toni and Amora hurried behind him quietly. They weren’t close because she wasn’t cocky enough to believe her magic could go undetected by someone as experienced as Loki. 

She was led to a study. Toni was in awe at the sheer size of the place, but was quickly distracted by Loki’s backside and the liquid, smooth way he moved around the place. Her heart was squeezing again, pulsing like it yearned for him. This level of pining had never happened to her before. Of course Toni had been attracted to people, but never like this. Never this quickly, this recklessly. This painful urge to have some kind of physical contact, even if it was just him stabbing her. 

Toni cringed. Yeah, those thoughts were going to stay right in her mind. Nobody needed to know how creepy she was being. She really didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from. Now that Toni was within distance of Loki, she could finally talk to him. She prepared to leave Amora’s grasp when she saw the title of the book Loki was intensely reading. It was a book on the most notorious realm-wide known villains. She couldn’t begin to understand why he needed to read the book. Did he already know everything in the study there was to know? 

The sound of heavy footsteps jolted Toni out of her concentration. It brought her back to the reality that she was standing in the open. Amora dragged her back, and Loki fled to a corner, book still in his hand. Amora and Toni crouched in a corner, and saw four people enter the room. Three were men and one was a woman. 

“I still think this is a woman’s job.” One man said annoyed. The woman didn’t looked fazed by him. “Then why are you complaining, Fandral?” He sneered at her. 

“There better be mead there. Princess Jane won’t drink it, but Thor should. It’s humiliating for a warrior to be made into a woman; by a Midgardian, no less!” Another man spat angrily. 

“Watch your mouth, Volstagg. We’re planning a celebration in honor of the prince and princess.” The last man said quietly, but his voice seemed to slice through the insult. “By all means, you and Siff can have the most fun with that, Hogun.” Fandral sniped with a laugh. 

“I could defeat you with a bowl, cease your mindless chatter.” Siff replied, and Fandral growled. “You sound just like that monster Loki.” The room went completely still. “Enough with your stupidity. Remember that this is about throwing a celebration for the marriage of Thor to his woman.” Hogun said, breaking the ice. 

“Thank you, Hogun.” Siff said and they proceeded to talk about who to invite, who to avoid, and what should be served –Volstagg voted for everything. More footsteps sounded and the four newcomers quickly fled from the window. 

“–the dangers! You must stay here, my Jane.” Thor said pleadingly. 

“Thor, people I love might be hurt. I refuse to stay safe when I could do something.” 

“What could you do against a being capable of destroying entire realms? Especially in you condition.” He said and was met with silence before he groaned. “Because I love you, I will obey your request, but my friends will be protecting.” 

Jane chuckled. “I have no doubt the Avengers will protect me. What did Heimdall say specifically?” She asked and Thor sighed. “Balder spoke with Heimdall briefly. No details were disclosed except that an Aesir may have been in the realm.” Jane gasped and began whispering. “Do you think it might’ve been Loki?” 

Toni’s eyes flickered to Loki, but he looked imperturbable. I guess he wasn’t worried that others suspected him to be alive still. “If the monster that destroyed that realm was chasing Loki, then I wouldn’t put it past them to make an alliance of some sort.” Thor said sadly; Jane made an agreeing hum. “When do we leave?” 

“We leave at morning. Perhaps they might know something.” Before Toni could hear the end of the conversation, she felt the familiar feeling of being teleported and she was plopped on a floor. Immediately she felt the cold, dead air. She flipped her head up and stared into the eyes of a woman Toni felt she shouldn’t have met. Toni knew where she was finally, and it was really bad. She was in Hel. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hela was not a woman to be crossed. Amora was freaking out, thinking they’d somehow died; Hela was glaring straight at Toni, as if this was all her fault; Toni was calming Amora because she could thinking on top of panicking herself. “Amora! Calm down!” 

“We’re in Hel, Toni-” 

“Wait, would you be known as Ironman?” Hela asked with a frown. “Um… no. But we’re the same person, just different timeline.” 

Hela crossed her arms, and gave a highly unamused stare. “Why are you here, Asgardian-mortal?” 

“First, I’m not Asgardian. I was in Yggdrasil-” Toni began, but was cut off. 

“That’s impossible.” 

“Well, the Norns found me, and they-” 

“That’s not possible.” 

“I need to save Loki, so-” 

“He’s dead.” 

“Quit cutting me off!” Toni shouted annoyed. It was probably unwise to anger the goddess that reined over the land of the dead, but there was only so much disrespect Toni could handle. Who freaking does that? If she didn’t want an answer, she should’ve just said so. So she calmly said her entire story, omitting the creepy emotions she’d been bombarded with. Hela was Loki’s daughter, after all. She didn’t need know about the people who lusted for him. Toni also refused to acknowledge her feelings as anything more than a really creepy infatuation. “And that’s why I need to find and protect Loki.” She finished. 

Hela was silent for a long time. “So you’re saying that Urd tied your life together.” 

“Yes.” 

“So he’s very much alive?” Hela finished, and Toni fought the urge to be sarcastic. Hela would be the first to know if her father entered her realm. Why did she need Toni’s confirmation? “I’ve seen him twice. He’s very alive.” 

Hela looked away, probably to culture her emotions from the news. She couldn’t imagine why Loki hadn’t bothered telling his daughter this. He hadn’t even been hiding from anyone. He was literally in the open, but nobody seemed to notice him. 

“If the Norns sent you, then there’s nothing I can do short of killing my father. He’s a rather kind man, really.” 

Toni frowned at that. What was the point in saying that? “Why’d you say that?” 

Hela scowled at Amora who scowled back. “Are you saying you don’t understand the gravity of having your life threads woven together?” 

“I’m fairly new to all of this. I wasn’t even given a tutorial.” 

Hela nodded and began explaining. “Bonding of that magnitude is on par with being soul mates. This is exactly like force bonding, however. The Norns used to do this often. The bond will make you and my father yearn for each other’s touch; except, I suspect he’s avoiding the problem, so you’ll be filled with want, and he’ll be extra grouchy. The more you touch, the more in-synch you two will be. It’s the perfect “force them to fall in love” spell ever created. The reason why you always show up where he is, is because of the bond. You can’t, for the first six months, be away from each other for a large time or a long distance. After the six months, you can part ways, but you probably won’t want to. But this is just cruel to do this to both you and my father.” A silence blanketed them before Amora spoke up. “So they’re basically stuck together? 

“Basically yes. I’m warning you now; hurt him, and I’ll make you live and die regretting it.” Hela said, glowering at Toni. 

Amora growled. “If anything, Loki’s more likely to do something to her. That man hates anything resembling imprisonment. If he hurts her, just know she has the favor of the Norns.” 

Toni could tell Amora and Hela were about to enter a female dick measuring contest. “Come on, now, you two. My mission, my purpose for this life, is to protect and save Loki. The last thing I need is two important people to him hating each other. Speaking of, do you have any idea where he is?” Toni asked, but she could tell neither woman felt like getting along. 

“Over there.” She gestured, and Toni turned to see a furious Loki. “Who are they?” He demands and Hela pulls a cup of tea from thin air. She sips the tea and shrugs. “Some women that were looking for you.” She said and Toni resisted the urge to punch her. 

Loki growled. “I know you, Amora, but what escapes my mind is _your_ name.” He said looking straight at Toni. She gathered her courage introduced herself. “My name is Toni Star-” She never finishes as Loki appears in front of her, in a blink of an eye, with a dagger to her throat. _Right, teleporting._ He goes to stab her, but Amora raises a barrier for her. “Loki, at least let her finish!” 

“I’m not inclined to hear her lie. The Tony Stark I know is male.” 

_If you had let me finish._ She mentally grumbled. “I was made this way by the Norns!” Toni rushed because her patience was eaten away by Hela’s interrupting. “But I’m not the Tony you know. I’m –well, I was originally from a different timeline, and-” 

“I couldn’t care less even if I tried. Why were you looking for me?” _Like father, like daughter._ Toni thought annoyed. “I was sent to protect you-” 

“Protect me? You can’t even defend yourself. And you call yourself an Asgardian.” 

Toni rubbed her temples, but that couldn’t alleviate the annoyance she was feeling. “Yes, there’s something approaching, and you cannot defeat that something alone. I’m actually human, but-” 

“I can and _will_ defeat-” 

“You aren’t able to defeat this threat. Not alone.” 

“And what can you do that I can’t?” 

She frowned. “It’s not a competition. This is your life!” 

“Why do you even care? This _threat_ as you continue to call it, cannot be killed.” 

“We don’t know that yet. When I went to Yggdrasil…” She stepped closer to Loki. Surprisingly, he didn’t try to kill her. “I saw that… that _monster controlling you_ , controlling others. I cannot –no, I will not let that happen again.” She said, touching his arm and instantly, her knees went out. She fell to the floor. Her heart hammered powerfully, like it wasn’t hers anymore. Like there was more than one. It hurt, but she didn’t mind it. Her god was next to her; her god had allowed her to touch him, and she needed him so badly. She bit her bottom lip hard to fight the moan, she desperately wanted to release, back. Every part of her body called for Loki’s special attention. 

She looked at Loki to see him in a similar predicament. He was bent over, as if he refused to fall. He shot her a menacing glare of absolute hatred, but she was happy he was even looking at her. _Holy shit! What is wrong with me?_ “It was you. It was you the entire time. Back in Alfheim and Asgard… You’ve been following me! How? How did you find me when not even Heimdall’s sight can? Answer me.” He whispered when she winced. Toni didn’t want him to be pissed at her. She imagined this going much smoother than right now. 

“Loki.” She sighed in an exasperated tone. Was he so angry that he’d cut her off when he didn’t hear the answer he wanted? Because she wasn’t going through that again. 

He stepped back, glaring hard at her. Amora wrapped her arms around Toni in a protective stance. He teleported them again. 

This time when Toni opened her eyes, she knew exactly where she was, and it wasn’t a different variation of hell. She was in New York. Except many things were different, more advanced. She saw Amora, still holding her, put a barrier over them. Toni looked around to see a beautiful red head, an angry looking green giant, a blonde with a bow, a blonde who looked like the American flag, and a giant metal humanoid robot. All of them focused their gaze between Amora and her god. To make matters worse, the sky cracked with thunder and brightened with lightning, which could only mean Thor. He took one look at Loki, and bellowed in rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I've finally introduced the Avengers. The next chapter is already typed, I just have to proof and edit it. It's the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed  
> Bonds deepen  
> and awkward moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Introduction of more characters! Here's a another chapter update. Chapter 6 will be coming next week.

As four out of the six went to attack her god, Toni threw her hands up, creating a golden barrier around Loki. He stepped back as Toni ran to hm. She stood between his enemies. “You will not harm him.” The six all stopped to gape at her in bewilderment. Loki scowled at her. “Don’t interfere with my life, mortal.” He said and teleported. Since she didn’t get plopped in some random ass realm, she knew he was still on Midgard… earth… whatever. Toni frowned at the space Loki was at. She lowered her barrier, but Amora covered her. “You stupid mortal; he was _just_ trying to kill you!” 

Toni laughed. “You know I have to keep him safe. I’m fine, anyway. He wouldn’t hurt me.” She omitted that he couldn’t hurt her because she still had the crowd of people in front of her. 

Amora shot her a look, but shrugged. How could she explain that from touching Loki, she could feel herself understanding him better, losing herself in his presence? It was a dangerous feeling. 

“Wanna explain who the hell you are,” the man behind the robot said, stepping out of his body suit. She could see that he was looking at her hard. His mind was zipping through millions of things at once. He was probably trying to figure out who she was. “And why the hell you’re back?” He said gesturing towards Amora. The only difference between them was the gender and the blue circle on his chest. Amora smirked. “Don’t get smart. I’m never here for you.” She said, having fun. 

The red head glared at her. “We’re taking you into custody. Come with us peacefully or the hard way.” She threatened, and Toni dismissed her. Not because she wanted to be rude, but because Toni didn’t care for her words or that tone. This timeline was so rude! She, instead, stared at Tony Stark; a man who went by Ironman. Did he follow their mother’s work or their father’s path? There were so many questions she had for him. The man with a shield, and wearing spandex, took over the conversation. “Excuse me, miss…” 

She smiled. “Antonia. Antonia Stark.” They all froze. “This is where things get confusing. You should probably take me somewhere more… private, so I can explain this once.” She said to the spandex blonde. Finally, someone with manners. He looked to his Tony, and then back to her. “Alright, then. Follow me.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Toni had the unfortunate please of speaking with Nick Fury. She simply ignored him when he cursed a mile a minute. She wanted to talk about something productive, not “why is Loki here” or “what’s he planning”. She blinked as if stopping herself from falling asleep. “Are you done?” 

Nick scowled. “Damn Starks. No doubt, you’re a Stark. Want to explain what the fuck you’re doing with that bastard?” 

Toni scoffed. “Grow some manners! I don’t answer to you, and his name is Loki, not “bastard”.” 

“You’re about as bad as Thor. I don’t give a shit. That bastard-” 

“I’m well aware of what he’s done. Where’s Amora?” All the irritation of being cut off and abandoned by Loki was fueled in her nonchalance towards Fury. She’d feel sorry for him, but he blatantly disrespected her god. 

Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose. “She’s with someone else. How about this? You answer one question, and I’ll let you at Avenger’s Tower with the Avenger.” To put her under surveillance in other words, but she could deal. “Sure, fine.” She had no idea Stark lived in a tower. She couldn’t even imagine having that much space. And the Avengers. What kind of people were they? She’d met them in battle mode, but she wanted to know them. 

“No vague answers either. Why were you with that-” He stopped himself when he saw her glare. “With Loki.” 

“I was asked by the equivalent of the Greek Fates to save Loki from forces that destroy realms and maybe more.” Fury looked like he wanted to ram his and her head into the wall. “Get the fuck out.” He grumbled. 

Toni didn’t care, she went straight to exploring the place, but was cut off by the blonde in spandex. He went by Corporal or Captain. Anything besides that, she didn’t know. “Where’s Amora?” The woman was probably livid. She had somehow taken a protective liking to Toni. Toni didn’t mind; she liked having a friend. 

“She’s with Black Widow. I should introduce myself, since you’ll find out my name eventually. My name is Steve Rogers.” He said nervously, although Toni couldn’t blame him. She looked like the female version of a friend of his. She couldn’t imagine this being an everyday occurrence. 

“You already know my name, but I have questions. Where’s… Anthony?” She knew if he was anything like her, he would abhor being called “Anthony” or “Mr. Stark”. The reasons might be very different, however. Steve’s wrinkled his nose. “He’d like to meet you too. He… we didn’t know he had any siblings, and Fury refused to let us hear the investigation.” 

“Well, you’ve been spared. In the end, he only asked one question that received an answer. He’s an awfully rude person.” She finished and Steve laughed. “You get used to it. I think he’s only rude as an intimidation tactic.” 

Finally, Steve opened a door that revealed Amora, smirking at Black Widow. The woman smirked back, but it looked like it promised a royal ass kicking later. Amora turned and jumped up, hugging Toni. “Did that one-eyed freak hurt you? If he did, we could always torture him later.” 

Toni shook her head with a small smile. “All he did was unintentionally give himself an ulcer. Also, Fury’s orders, I’m to stay at Avenger Tower.” She said, stretching as her doppelganger entered the room. “Well, that’s just fan-tucking-fastic. Why do I always get volunteered into housing people?” Tony groaned and Toni snorted. “You own a tower.” 

Tony looked at her and sighed. “Whatever. I can see this is a lost cause. Come on, we’re going to the tower.” Toni repressed the urge to tease him about that sentence. She followed to the quinjet, and pretended that everything was normal, so she wouldn’t flip out. She’d been a billionaire, yes; however, she’d never flaunted her wealth. Seeing Tony’s arrogance made her thankful she didn’t pick up any of the unbecoming aspects of their father while he ran Stark Industries. 

A brunette spoke up. “So you’re Toni’s sister?” He asked and Toni shook her head. “That’s where this gets complicated. I’m from a different timeline. I’m Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark, son of Maria and Howard Stark. I was a genius, billionaire, and philanthropist. I ran Maria Foundation before I was killed in a car accident. The Norns gave me another life to save Loki, and here I am; now a woman.” They didn’t know the important yet. 

Everyone remained quiet until Thor spoke up. “Why did you agree?” 

Toni didn’t know what to say to that. “I guess it was because Urd was devastated, and I was already done for. If I was already dead, I might as well keep doing what I do best.” Tony frowned at her. “How was your life before you… um…” 

“Died?” She supplied, and continued. “My life was pleasant.” 

“That’s not what I meant. Did you become Ironman? You don’t have an arc reactor, though…” He trailed off. 

“I destroyed Stark Industries when Howard died. Obie left while Pepper and I managed Maria Foundation. I expanded its boundaries and became a Senator. Although, I would rather have not been. Politics isn’t really my thing. Pep thought it would help.” 

The blonde with a bow snorted. “Wow; you’re so much better than our Tony.” 

“Shut up, Clint.” Tony pouted, and resumed the conversation. “That’s so much different than my life. I took up Stark Industries, then a lot of things happened.” She nodded in understanding. “I imagine Obie betrayed you.” 

Tony fought back a wince. “He did and paid with his life.” He ended, and then perked up. “What about that tool Hammer?” 

“He was very arrogant, but he was a nice drinking buddy.” 

“Did you become an alcoholic?” 

She shook her head. “It wouldn’t have helped the people who looked up to me. One or two –if I’m feeling really daring.” 

Tony sat back. “I can’t believe we’re so different. What about dating?” 

Toni laughed loudly. “I’m not good with relationships at all. I’ve dated three women, and they all ended with them not remembering me. So yeah, I’m terrible in relationships. You?” 

Tony looked ashamed. She raised an eyebrow. “I take it you’re even worse?” 

“Yeah, Pep’s the only one that lasted for a while. That one ended…” 

Toni frowned. “Pep’s here, too? Wait. You dated her? But she’s like a sister.” Tony scowled. She relented as Clint burst into laughter. 

“We still had Jarvis, right?” Tony asked and Toni nodded in happiness. “I guess there can’t be a Tony without Jarvis.” She said. 

“And Howard?” Tony asked and her smile disappeared. She felt a cold sweat encase her. She fiddled with her fingers. “Yes, Howard was…” 

“A bastard?” Tony supplied and continued. “Are you alright?” 

She plastered on a fake smile she knew Tony could understand. “I’m fine. I just don’t talk much about him… ever.” 

Tony changed the subject quickly. “Did you attend MIT?” She shook her head. “I graduated at 15, but I mastered in Business Administration, Accounting, and four more. That’s how I got to take off with the Foundation.” Tony and Toni continued to compare lives. Supposedly, Steve was THE Captain America from the cartoons. Her timeline didn’t have a Hulk or a SHEILD. Tony was mystified. They reached Avenger’s tower, and heard JARVIS, the AI welcome them back. She held in tears from hearing the voice of an angel who helped her cope, her survive. He’d been her everything. She didn’t realize how much she missed him until now. Amora patted her back as if sensing her distress. 

They all went into the living room and sat down. Bruce, who was also the Hulk, spoke up. “I guess we should ask why Loki left you instead of taking you with him.” He reminded her of Eeyore with how disinterested he sounded. 

“I’m bound to him, and he hates it. He’s swimming in the River Denial. We don’t have time for him to be childish with me.” Thor scowled. “What does that mean? How exactly is my brother even alive, Lady Antonia? I saw him beheaded.” 

“That I don’t know. Loki is the trickster, after all. It’s only expected that he’d find some way out of his own execution. I couldn’t who wouldn’t run if they had the chance. The problem isn’t that, but it’s the destruction of Svartalfheim.” 

Thor bristled. “Who destroyed the planet? More importantly, how do you know of this incident? I have only heard of this two days ago, myself.” 

This is where she would begin tip toeing on eggshells. “I was there. There was someone called “The Other”. Amora told me about this being, and the aliens he used to destroy the planet. They were called the Chitauri.” Everyone donned a look of complete anger. Tony glowered. “I thought I blew up their fleet. They shouldn’t be able to regroup this fast. Right! Fucking magic. I forgot.” 

Toni thought on that. “You might have, but the only one with that knowledge is Loki; from earlier, I’ve concluded that you’re all not one speaking terms with each other.” 

Clint snorted. “Yeah, that’s a nice way of phrasing it. He invaded this planet.” 

“I’m aware, and I will tell you this. Everyone is someone’s tool. Do you think Loki is so above mind control from a being known for breaking magicians for shits and giggles? I’m not asking you to like him or forgive him, but I do ask that you drop your anger long enough to protect this planet.” She trembled from the brief glimpse she got of the future. “Loki, if not protected, will fall back into the hands of those monsters again. He will destroy everything. Without everyone’s help, he will bring Ragnarok on a much bigger scale to all the nine. Help me, and I will make sure he’s not used.” 

Clint sneered. “How can you even help that scum? He’d rather use you as a decoy than accept your help. That bastard would gladly destroy the world if he could.” 

“That’s exactly I must prevent. Do you not understand the sheer power he has? He’s much stronger than you’ve experienced during the invasion. You were spared his true anger. If he’s kidnapped by that monster, all of this universe, all of the realms will be destroyed. The only way is for Loki to help us fight against the bastards that want him. He and I, together, could at least imprison the monster after him.” 

Natasha spoke up. “We should just kill him now.” 

“Did you hear _nothing_ I just said? He’s much stronger than you.” 

“We’re used to kicking his ass.” Tony said with a smirk, and she glowered. “My brother must be contained.” Thor added. Amora scoffed. “Loki plays with you when you fight. He’s a god. You think mortals could face an enraged god? There’s a reason you mortals fear gods. And you,” she pointed at Thor, “you think containing him will make him fight The Other’s control? That’ll only give him incentive enough to kill all of you. And if you think a group of pathetic mismatch mistakes could ever take down The Other, think again.” 

Natasha stood, staring down Amora. “That doesn’t matter. If Loki’s the catalyst, we’ll find something to eliminate him.” 

“I’ll make something powerful enough to stop him.” Tony added, and Toni stood. Flashes of gold engulfed her. “You will not hurt my Loki. I will sooner kill you all than allow you to damn all nine realms with your fear. I should’ve known you wouldn’t be above your anger to think logically.” 

Bruce started turning green. “We _are_ thinking logically. If we kill him-” 

“Then you’ll lose the only person who has knowledge on The Other’s weaknesses, allies, and strengths. Yes, Dr. Banner; you make a very sound argument.” 

Amora stood, preparing to assist Toni when a voice stopped them. “Ms. Stark actually does make sense, Sir. Instead of killing her, Loki gave her to you. You’re not authorized to harm humans on sight. Also, my readings show that none of your weapons would stand against both Ms. Amora and Ms. Stark’s magic. Tony scowled. “My own AI is against me.” 

“But he just saved you; you should thank him.” Toni said and down diplomatically. “I don’t ask for your trust, I’m working with your enemy, but I do ask for cooperation. I’ve seen how this plays out if you attack Loki. His magic will fluctuate, and the pressure would be clear enough for The Other to sense him. He’d overexert himself fighting you all at the same time, and worry about The Other. The Other and the Chitauri don’t have to do much for Loki to fall. You injure him, and The Other attacks and kills you all. Do you understand now why I’m here? I need you, _all of you_ , to join me.” 

Clint clicked his tongue. “I still don’t like this. Why can’t you aliens keep your shit on your own planet?” 

“I’m human. Besides, you should say that to Odin.” Just then someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to Steve who remained quiet until he had everyone’s attention. “Let’s eat. It’s getting really late.” He said and Toni smiled. She was glad she learned patience. She could’ve killed everyone here, and practically destroyed the realms herself. She would’ve been more like Tony, think and act without telling everyone what she’d concluded. That wasn’t wrong, but that caused more problems for her than not. Toni stood and watched the Avengers become domestic. They ordered pizza and watched movies. They didn’t trust her, though, and that was only expected. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Toni and Amora stayed with the Avengers for approximately three days before they memorized the heroes habits. Clint avoided her at first, but quickly cozied up to her. Natasha simply watched her, waiting for Toni to let down her façade. Toni suspected Natasha would be like this for a while before she realized Toni had no hidden agenda. Steve awkwardly tried to make conversation with her, but he didn’t ever know what to say. Banner, surprisingly, became attached to Amora. Amora wouldn’t admit it, but she liked talking with Bruce. Toni didn’t need her to say a word. Tony was a zombie in the morning before coffee, then he’d perk up only to return to his lab. Sometimes, Banner and Steve would drag him into the kitchen to ear. Toni couldn’t believe that this could’ve been her life is she was in this timeline. With her luck, she probably never would’ve been able to create the arc reactor. She made a point to NEVER be near Howard. Thor brought over a very pregnant Jane with her crazy friend Darcy. Thor wanted them safe, Toni figured he never should’ve brought her to the Avengers’ tower. The place was a beacon for villains. They’d been attacked once, and they were called out twice to handle something “classified” in only three days. 

Today Amora and Bruce were talking about a restaurant that Bruce had never been to before. Toni silently cheered for them. That’s when Toni heard the elevator open and saw a familiar strawberry blonde march in with heels. Without thinking, Toni ran and hugged her. The woman immediately stiffened, and Toni stepped back. “I’m sorry!” She said blushing. 

Pepper looked at Toni and frowned. “And you are?” 

“Um…” 

Just then, Tony sauntered in. “Pep! Glad you could… come by… oh. I’ve seen you’ve already met Toni.” 

Pepper frowned. “What did you do this time?” He fidgeted under Pepper’s glare. Toni didn’t understand why she was mad. “I didn’t do anything this time; I swear. Antonia Stark meet Pepper Potts. Pep meet Toni.” 

Toni raised her hand in a halting motion. “It’ll be easier to explain this way. I’m from another timeline, you know, the usual.” 

Pepper only stared. “Oh God. There are two of them.” 

“Actually, she’s _completely_ different from Stark. She’s more like Steve, just –you know –female.” Clint supplied. Pepper nodded. “Why are you here then?” Toni didn’t need anyone to hint at secrecy. Pepper didn’t ever need to know things like this. “You’re better off not knowing.” 

“But-” 

“Pepper.” She chastised with the look. “Trust me, you’re better off not knowing.” Pepper paused and blinked, as if feeling embarrassed. “Alright, then. Tony, you have a meeting.” She said still somewhat disgruntled. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll be down in a sec.” He called and Pepper turned to leave, but not before casting a look at Toni. 

“I take it Pepper wasn’t your boss.” Clint said from beside her. Toni folded her arms. “We were business partners, so no. Things were different. I was _much_ more responsible than your Tony.” 

“Ow!” Tony said walking back out wearing a suit that exulted his wealth, intelligence, and power. “I resemble that.” 

“Of course you do. Go before Pepper gets you herself.” Natasha said while flipping through a StarkPad. “I know.” He mumbled and walked briskly to the elevator. 

Steve walked into the kitchen with a humungous smile on his face. Clint groaned. “We get it. You just had sex. My God, you and Tony should just tell everyone you’re dating already.” 

“Quit whining; it shows how jealous you are.” Natasha teased. Toni and Steve burst into laughter. “I hate all of you.” He said with a pout. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next day, Toni was awaken by a loud series of shouts. She slipped on pajama pants and a t-shirt. Toni investigated what the problem was and stared at the Avengers, minus Bruce and Amora, talking to the machine equivalent to Captain America. The suit, however, was visibly vacant. Her eyes zeroed in on her best friend second to Pepper. James “Rhodey” Rhodes. She fought the urge to embarrass herself like she did with Pepper. She fought the tears from fear happiness. She didn’t know existed in this timeline. She didn’t think she could handle that. 

She couldn’t hold the tears back, and cursed herself for actually crying. She covered her face and tried to stop shivering. “Hey, are you okay?” She hears Rhodey ask gently and she tries to compose herself. 

“Ah, no, it’s just-” 

“Wait, you’re the girl!” 

She looked up at him confused. “What?” 

“The girl from the magazine and everywhere else. Tony Stark’s daughter.” Rhodey said and she frowned, giving him a chastising look. “Since when has the media gotten anything right? Believing gossip has always been one of your least redeeming qualities. Do I _look_ like Tony’s daughter? 

Rhodey looked miffed. “I’m sorry. Wait, how do you- wait, you-” 

“Take a deep breath and then continue.” She said and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Antonia Stark. I’m Tony from a different timeline. I’m so happy you’re the last person I need to explain this to.” 

He just stood in front of her, gaping. “Oh, close your mouth. Don’t ask how it happened, you don’t want to know.” She hugged him though. Her heart hurt that she knew Rhodey, but he had no idea who she was. It was like with Pepper. She was thankful that even got to meet them. 

Toni stepped back as Tony took over. “Yeah, I was _trying_ to explain that, but you’re hardheaded. Anyway-” Before he could finish, Loki teleported into the tower. He walked briskly to her, while everyone looked shell shocked. 

“What happened?” He asked holding her face. She leaned into his touch. She held his hand gently. “Nothing. I just saw a friend that I thought I would never see again.” 

Loki scowled. “Why do you always feel so much? I can never tell if you’re in danger or not.” He chided. She smiled. “Then you should stay with me.” 

He looked into her eyes for a while. “Not yet.” He whispered and disappeared as easily as he came. 

“Anybody want to explain why Loki was here and why you –no; Antonia –you –damnit!” Rhodey said confused. 

Toni looked down, flushed from Loki’s touch. She burned from him and she honestly couldn’t tell Rhodey that. It seemed that the extent of the bond went deeper than what she understood from Hela’s explanation. He cared enough to check on her. She looked up to see everyone staring at her with a myriad of expressions. “Want to explain why Loki found you, and wasn’t trying to kill you?” Steve asked while Rhodey sat down, trying to think everything through. 

“I’m connected with Loki. He couldn’t kill me, even if he wanted to.” She said quietly, and Thor gasped. “You two have-” 

“No!” She blushed. She knew the various ways to bond. “No, our threads of life were woven together by Urd, herself.” She explained, and Thor growled. “He’ll be furious when he finds out.” 

“He already has an idea.” 

“So that explained nothing.” Tony said, and Toni sighed. “My life is tied to Loki’s. If Loki dies, I die as well. Vice versa. I didn’t understand the gravity of how connected we were until Hela explained it and just now.” 

Natasha frowned. “So if the Other kills Loki, then you also die, and we won’t have a competent magic-user to help us.” 

“Exactly. Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld said it was to ensure that Loki would have a reason to fight his need for revenge.” She didn’t like how their bond made them feel especially attracted to each other. 

“That’s fucked up.” Clint said, and Rhodey sighed. “I’m not going to try and understand this.” 

“I _told_ you that you didn’t want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! :) Have fun and be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seafood  
> Jealousy,  
> and Acceptance

After Toni got over daydreaming about Loki –not really, but everyone thought that, minus Thor –everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get with Rhodey acting as her bodyguard, Jane and Darcy pretending they weren’t in the Avengers’ tower, and the Avengers doing Avengers stuff. It turned out that Bruce asked Amora out to eat at that restaurant they were talking about two days ago when Loki and Rhodey showed up. Toni was happy for her. Surprisingly, Fury hadn’t called. From what Toni heard about the man, that was probably not good news. 

Toni wandered into the kitchen only to see a huge gaping hole in the wall and debris everywhere. Her first thought was _who let Tony cook this time_ , but the water coating every surface made her worried. They were all well over eight stories high from the ground, although she wasn’t particularly cool with heights, she checked. Steve burst into the kitchen and assumed the same expression she had moments ago. “What happened?” He asked. 

She couldn’t blame his confusion. She just didn’t know how she didn’t hear anything. “I don’t know. I walked in here and it was like this. Who could’ve done this?” 

Steve frowned. “First, we should see who’s here.” 

Toni knew he meant that he was checking to see who was missing. “You do that; I’ll check the news.” She turned the TV on as Steve spoke with JARVIS. She immediately saw a report on a giant crab parading in New York. “What the fuck?” Toni alerted everyone. 

Steve waited until everyone was there. “Jane and Clint are missing.” Toni looked at the sheer rage on Thor’s face. She felt bad since she was on the same floor they’d gotten kidnapped in, and she somehow didn’t hear a thing. “Maybe I can help you.” 

“With your magic, I’m sure you’ll be a powerful asset to the team, Lady Toni.” She nodded running with the other to the quinjet. “What do we know?” She asked, and watched as Captain America explained what the plan was. It was fairly easy. The crab was obviously moving towards the water; so they had to cut off its path. Then Thor, Tony and she would retrieve the hostages. After that, they would evacuate all areas via quinjet while they all killed the gigantic crab. It sounded good enough to her. She saw Steve pass Tony a look she couldn’t quite interpret. Maybe it was a warning. 

Toni was silently happy Rhodey’d been called back to work. As much as she loved him, his mollycoddling was eating at her patience. She couldn’t be mad because he truly believed Loki wanted to hurt her. Thinking of Loki, he was an enigma she didn’t think she was smart enough to unravel. He didn’t trust her, then the next minute, he’s barging into enemy territory because of her _feelings_. If that wasn’t enough to make her absolutely confused, she didn’t know what was. Wait, giant ass crab kidnapping people. 

The quinjet began to shake. “J, what’s happening?” Tony shouted over the noise of people being jostled around. 

“We’re avoiding oncoming attacks from the creature, Sir. It has both hostages. The creature can shoot water from its mouth, Sir.” JARVIS informed. 

Tony scoffed. “Did you purposefully direct that last part at me?” Natasha rolled her eyes and stood. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Toni grabbed onto Thor because nobody had taught how to fly or levitate or whatever. Amora was on ground patrol with Bruce. They were only there because they’d been “hanging out” earlier when the crab ruined their date. She felt thankful for their being below her in the off chance that Thor dropped her. 

The crab spotted Tony first, and he cut backwards before getting pulverized by the impact of the water. The crab’s water cannon took out half of a building. Toni lifted her hand as another water cannon came her way this time. The barrier held, but it took a lot from her. She’d never experienced something so powerful, which wasn’t saying much since she was rookie. 

“Shit, that’s powerful. Think you can get me any closer, Thor?” He nodded once, and she let go so she could land on the crab’s head. She used her magic to form a hook so she could hang on. The thing must’ve been enraged because it released a powerful beam of water. The crab released Clint, flinging him into the air, and dropping Jane. Toni created a barrier around them both as Tony caught Clint –who was flailing and screaming hysterically –and Thor gently caught Jane who had her eyes closed and a hand over her abdomen. 

The crab shook its body, and it attacked itself. Toni dodged being impaled. Gold collected in her hand and she slammed it through the crab’s head. The giant creature slowly disintegrated into a lake of water. With the crab gone from being her leverage, she fell. Fast. 

Toni fought the urge to panic, Amora or Bruce would catch her. She looked to see both of them submerged in a lake of water. At that moment, Toni felt like someone was playing a cruel game on her. How could she die twice so quickly? 

The air pushed against her face, making her eyes tear up. Her heart thumped so hard, she was sure that it would kill her instead of the fall. She gasped as the ground got closer, splaying her hands before her, and shut her eyes. Something, abruptly, yanked her back. 

She looked up into panicked, angry green eyes. She’d never seen Loki so livid. He pulled her hard against him. He held onto to her tightly, as if he would never let her go. She felt him gently shaking. She held onto him, and cried into his shoulder. She didn’t want to die! She’d been so damn scared. She clutched onto Loki, relishing in the warmth and protection he provided her. She felt him pet her head. 

“Why are you so stupid? Don’t you know I can’t live without you?” At that moment, she didn’t care for what those words really meant. They were what she needed to hear. She simply clung to him, no longer crying, just wanting him to be near to her. 

“Lady Toni!” Thor shouted, breaking the moment. Loki’s hold loosened, and he pulled back from her. She wanted to wring Thor’s neck for that. “Thor, you useless, worthless-” 

“Loki, don’t! It’s not his fault. I should’ve been more careful with-” 

“You shouldn’t have even been here, much less need to be careful. Where was your bodyguard” He said with a weird look on his face. She cocked her head. “You mean Rhodey? He went back to his job. He was only there to interrogate Tony.” Loki sneered and teleported. 

“I apologize, Lady Toni. I diverted my attention to-” 

“It’s alright, Thor. Jane and Clint were top priority.” Steve interrupted the conversation, looking infuriated. “But that doesn’t matter! You almost died, if not for Loki. You aren’t an Avenger, and we shouldn’t have endangered you. Plus, if you had died, a _lot_ of things would go completely downhill.” He sighed and looked guilty. “I’m sorry for not getting you.” 

She wanted to argue his logic, but just accepted the apology because nothing she said could dispel the amount of weight her life held. She couldn’t wrap her mind around what Loki said. _Don’t you know I can’t live without you?_ Her heart beat sporadically, even though she knew he didn’t mean it the way she wanted him to. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It’d taken Toni two weeks, an overdose of caffeine, and Amora’s help to find Loki. And what she’d seen made her jealousy run rampant. Her anger went in hyper drive. She was pissed. Loki was getting handsy and flirting openly with a blonde bombshell who made Tony feel insecure. Amora simply watched with Toni as Loki laughed with said bombshell. Toni felt the undeniable need to claw the woman’s eyes out and roast Loki over her wrath. 

One of Toni’s drawbacks was getting so angry she cried. This time, thankfully, she didn’t. She instead stared at him through the café window. She felt like a stalker, but damnit! Weren’t she and Loki tied together? Why was he smiling at that girl, anyway? Someone tapped her on the shoulder. “Um… ma’am?” 

“What?” She sniped while staring at Loki. 

“Uh… I’m going to have to ask you to please move inside the café or leave. Some of the customers are getting uncomfortable.” The man replied timidly. 

“ _I’m_ uncomfortable, _sir_. I’m watching someone that I’m basically _married_ to flirt with a girl that looks better than me. And why are you talking to me?” She demanded feeling herself get more and more upset. Amora patted her shoulders. “Maybe you should go inside and order something.” Toni couldn’t decide who she said that for. Probably the poor man she’d just went off on and herself. 

“Fine.” She said after a moment of considering whether she’d murder the blonde or Loki first. Both of them were offending her. She’d even add in the stupid guy who was now following her around. “Your waitress will be Cindy.” He said and out came the blonde. Someone was playing a cruel game on her. All the waitresses and she got the one with a big chest that had been flirting with Loki. 

Toni ordered a strawberry muffin and chose whatever drink Amora had gotten. She made it a point to be polite. The woman didn’t know that Loki would be the reason she would get killed. The woman walked away, and Amora crossed her legs looking at Toni. Toni had purposefully sat with her back to Loki. 

She could feel his gaze on her back, and reality set in. She shouldn’t have come. Loki was forced to be with her. If he could meet someone who interested him, like a normal woman, who was she to complain? Loki was hers only because he was forced into the situation, not from his own volition. 

Toni sank into her seat and saw her order set before her. What did it even matter that he could flirt with someone besides her, but she literally, couldn’t think of another man besides him. So what he could avoid her, and apparently not suffer while she –physically –got sick from the separation. Fuck him. She winced. Even speaking badly about him mentally made her hurt. She grabbed her muffin and pretended that nothing was bothering her. 

Amora gave her an unamused look. “So you’re just going to do this?” Toni feigned ignorance. “What? Question you about your date with Bruce that you neglected to tell me about?” 

Amora blushed. She looked away, her blonde hair slapped her face. “It wasn’t a date; we were just going out as… um… fri-” 

“Romantic interests?” 

Amora scowled, obviously embarrassed. “Tell me about him.” Toni said with a smirk in place. 

She sighed. “He’s a bit of a recluse. He’s silent most of the time, but have you ever seen him when he smiles? When he’s relaxed? He’s got the most adorable eyes; plus, my charm doesn’t work on him! It’s like a dream come true!” She continued gushing, and Toni felt relieved that Amora wasn’t sulking over Thor. Toni heard from Tony and Thor, himself, that Amora would play tricks on him because she was infatuated. At least with Bruce, Amora could be happy. 

Amora’s affection for Bruce was enough to distract her, until the blonde sauntered back, asking if they wanted a refill. Amora got one, Toni refused, kindly of course. She could feel Loki’s gaze leave her. Her jealousy flared, but she did nothing. Her goal was to save her god –er! Save Loki! Her goal was to save Loki, not fall in love with him. 

She pretended she was looking through her purse when she glanced at him. He had a wide smirk on his face, just looking at her. She returned her purse and focused on Amora. The woman was still going on about the amazingness that was Bruce. “But enough about me, are you going to just let Loki flirt with someone else, blatantly I might add, in front of you?” 

Toni didn’t want to be _that_ woman. The spineless one that didn’t confront the problem, but she didn’t want to be unnecessarily clingy either. “He can do whatever he wants.” 

Amora’s eyebrows shot up. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that I can’t force this bond on him. Well, more than it already is. He didn’t agree to be stuck with me. Forcing him would be-” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“That’s just it. If he wants to choose someone to be affectionate with, then that’s his choice.” Her resolve felt lousy, broken even in her own ears. “Are you okay with that? I saw the way you were when he first touched you. Can you deny yourself from him because he doesn’t want to face reality?” 

“No one’s reality should be being forced to love someone. I want to save him from imprisonment, not imprison him all over again.” Toni murmured looking down at her empty cup. She wanted to hold him, no matter what happened, she wanted him to be hers. She wanted to know the real Loki, but she wasn’t going to force him. Even if it killed her. 

“He left.” Amora commented. 

Toni didn’t need to know, she felt him leaving. She was right. She shouldn’t have come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all in luck. Later today, I'm going to posting the next chapter, and next week I plan on posting the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares  
> Insecurity  
> and Decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Rape/Non-Con triggers (none of them are graphic) in the first half of this chapter.

Toni knew she was dreaming. She just didn’t want this. This was worse than a nightmare; this was her past. There was Howard, in his lab, drinking as usual. Jarvis had already left, preparing for retirement actually. Howard and Maria fought earlier, about two hours ago. So Maria left, leaving Toni there alone with the alcoholic monster. He had caught younger Toni peeping. Howard hated it when Toni stared at him. So Howard shouted promises of death. Toni stood petrified, tensing for the expectant pain. Howard jumped up and rushed towards Toni. 

“Stop! Please!” Toni begged, trying to cover eyes that peered into the abyss of hell. She tried to cover her own eyes, but her nightmare held her arms to her side. She had to watch her past unravel. Howard lifted the bottle and slammed it against younger Toni’s head. The younger Toni winced from the pain, and curled up into a ball. The bottle was soon forgotten as Howard punched and kicked Toni. Every hit was matched with a word that felt like someone was sawing off her arm. Howard kicked the younger Toni again and again. “You worthless failure,” Howard began and Toni stiffened. “You fucking pathetic worm! You did this! You did this to me!” He staggered as his voice broke. “I should’ve killed you when you were born. What more do you want from me, you whore?” He spat, and Toni froze. 

She trembled. “Don’t! Don’t show me this! Please, stop! Wake me up!” She screamed, trying to end the secret she’d rather die than let anyone know. She would hold the secret to the grave. Nobody needed to know. Howard leaned against the wall and spat on the younger Toni. She didn’t need to know what happened next. This night was engraved in her soul. The night Howard Stark died –no, was murdered. By a robber. That’s what the public believed. No, the world believed it. 

She watched as the younger Toni, as she, rose from the ground. Bloodied and bruised, but it wasn’t the first time. No, this always happened. A cruel play of fate. She had murdered her own father. She put on gloves, every step of how to extract the perfect murder running through her young mind. She cleaned and disposed of anything that wouldn’t add up with the lie she would weave together. She grabbed a chair, found Howard, and re-enacted every wet dream she had of killing every person that had abused, beaten, and stolen from her. The football captain. BAM! The art teacher. BAM! The girl from the library club. BAM! On and on the list went, and Howard would meet the same end they did. 

Toni only watched as her sins were splashed against her eyes. She didn’t want anyone to see this. She probably deserved to get killed by that truck, but the others deserved to go to hell and she gladly sent them there. 

“ _And you think you can save that Jotun slave_?” A voice said from beside her, and she turned to see a complete expanse of black with two golden eyes staring at her. 

“ _You, who’s a monster herself. What do you plan to tell him? ‘Don’t hurt those who took advantage of you’. That’s highly hypocritical of you. Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? Stop me from taking that Jotun slave, and having him slaughter you_?” 

She was looking at Thanos. Nobody could blame her for trembling petrified, silent. “ _Have you nothing to say? Let me give you a little taste of what I’m going to do to your precious Jotun slave._ ” The disembodied voice said. 

She released a scream so shrill, it could’ve broken glass. Tears and blood spilled from her eyes. Her skin was being slowly pulled back. She shook in horror as she couldn’t move. All she could do was stand in sheer agony. Acid was poured into her eyes. She tried to fight the restriction of whatever kept her still while she screeched for someone, anyone to make it stop. She heard a hearty bellow of cruel laughter wash over her. “ _You are nothing against me, foolish mortal. You don’t need to get too jealous. There’s a cell right next to your Jotun slave for you as well. I’ll be waiting._ ” 

_She couldn’t see_! “Help me! Help me! Help me!” She chanted, her voice going raw from the overuse. She could feel everything rumbling around her. Why couldn’t she move? Did the Norns actually believe she could defeat Thanos? She was going against something that didn’t even need to touch her. Something that could attack her in her sleep. She was going against that. They were all going to die. She cried, reaching out for something, someone to save her from her sealed fate. 

She felt arms wrap around her. She fought against the hold. NO! She couldn’t be held down! NO! She wouldn’t be broken again! NO! She needed to be free! NO! She wouldn’t be held down! 

Nobody would help her. Nobody ever helped her. She was alone against her nightmares, against Thanos. Her chest constricted. She didn’t want to break down. Not here; not where she was alone again. 

“Toni!” She heard a voice shout. She winced and panicked again. _Why can’t I see?_ She released another scream. “Toni! I’m here! I’m with you!” The voice said. “Tell me all you troubles. Give me all your fears. We’re in this together. I’m here with you. I’ll always be with you.” The familiar voice said, and she hesitated to reach the person’s face. She felt smooth skin, soft lips, high cheek bones, small ears, and soft hair. “Open your eyes, Toni.” 

She tried, but couldn’t. He touched her eyes, her god touched her eyes, and they opened. She gasped quietly and cried into his neck. She held onto him tightly. 

“Don’t let me go! Don’t go! Hold me! Stay with me.” She said in a hoarse, broken voice. He held onto her, and cradled her as she fell asleep in his arms. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Toni awoke to a bright sun bathing her room with light. Except, she felt like crap. Beside her was Loki. It was only a small dash of happiness before the memories of last night flooded her. She trembled thinking about her nightmare, about Thanos. She caressed Loki’s face. Thanos would not touch Loki. After experiencing that pain for however long she had, there was just no way she would allow Loki to be in pain. 

Loki’s hand fell on hers. He looked at her. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” She stiffened, but Loki held her face. Her heart hammered and she offered a small smile. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready.” 

“No, this is something that involves everyone.” She wouldn’t tell them about her nightmare. They would look at her differently. They’d see a monster, instead of a victim. They’d see a cold-blooded killer, instead of a cold hearted survivor. She wanted to curse their bond. This bond made her more receptive towards Loki, without it, she’d never let him touch her. She wouldn’t’ve let any of them touch her if she could help it. That was the main reason why her relationships had failed. She fought bile every time one of her girlfriends had touched her casually. 

Loki stood up, and turned to her, picking her up as well. She gasped. “Wh-what are you doing?” He chose to ignore her question as he carried her to the living room. She was thankful she wore pajamas or things could’ve gotten _really_ awkward. All the Avengers were in the living room, almost as if they were waiting for her to come out of her room. Loki placed her next to him. Amora sat on the other side. 

Loki stared into each of the Avengers’ eyes. “I’m only here for Toni; not you Stark.” He said when Tony’s eyebrows rose. Steve rolled his eyes. Natasha tried to stare Loki down, but he dismissed her. Clint was glowering at Loki. Thor eyed his brother warily. Jane looked at Loki with concern. Bruce sipped his tea nonchalantly, not bothering with Loki. Amora observed everyone else. Darcy, for some reason, wasn’t there. It was weird because she usually enjoyed these awkward moments. Instead, Fury was there, and he was not impressed. 

“So why were we called here?” Tony asked, bored, which wasn’t a good thing. Toni spoke up. “I had a nightmare… or encounter with… Th-Thanos.” She stuttered, gritting her teeth. She could do this without the fear of a panic attack. She would not let Thanos’ display of power scare her into submission again. 

Everyone remained shocked and frightened, but they tried to hide it. Toni continued. “He basically taunted me about Loki, but…” She tried to get air, to be strong. She and Loki were the wild cards. If she was afraid, they’d lose faith in the fight. Although she knew she already had. 

“I think you all need to know what we’re going against. He was in a place that was like the expanse of space, just missing all the stars.” She explained. 

“The Void.” Tony whispered. She cocked her head. “When I threw the nuke into the portal, I caught a glimpse of the Void. It was…” 

“Terrifying.” She supplied when he wouldn’t. “He had golden eyes, and his voice was raspy? Distant? I’m not sure.” She thought on it, but continued. “He showed me a “little taste” as he called it of what he’d do to… to…” She shook her head. “I felt my skin peel. I felt my eyes burn. I felt completely at his mercy.” 

“How the fuck do we fight that?” Fury threw in. She had the same question. Thor frowned. “We must get help from the other realms.” 

“Do you think they’ll even help? Svartalfheim was wiped out in the matter of _minutes_. Nobody helped them.” Loki snapped. 

“But maybe father can-” 

“That’ll be the day when your father helps Midgardians. Do you honestly believe that it’ll work?” 

Thor stood before Loki. “We won’t know unless we at least try.” 

“You’re still a blind fool. I see now. Witnessing my execution has taught you nothing. Balder’s usurping you has taught you nothing. But, by all means, try. See if he won’t want to subjugate this planet for compensation. That’s if he’ll even listen.” Thor growled and left. 

“Speaking of executions, how are you alive?” Tony asked, disregarding the mood, as usual. Loki gave him a droll look. “I’m a trickster.” Apparently, that was a “nuff said” moment because everyone went back to pondering. 

Fury growled. “We, as much as this pains me to say it, need some major fucking help. If this Thanos asshole cleared a planet in minutes, then this goes beyond Avengers. This goes to everyone with powers.” 

Steve nodded. “We’ll need everyone’s help. We’ll split off into groups and explain the situation.” 

So that’s what they did. Tony, Steve, and Clint went to ask the Fantastic Four for assistance, even though Tony constantly called Reed an ass. Amora, Nat, and Bruce went to the X-men. Fury went to get the renegade heroes, or antiheroes. She could only imagine that going really well. 

At the tower, it was just Jane –who was asleep in her and Thor’s bedroom –and Loki, who was next to her watching Doctor Who. JARVIS had been asked to monitor any oncoming threats to prevent another crab incident. 

“Are you okay?” Loki mumbled into her hair. She blushed. _See!_ If the bond didn’t exist, she’d have sooo many problems with this. “No.” She said honestly. “He said he’d give me a demonstration of what he’d do to you. He said he’d torture you. No, I’ll never be okay knowing that that bastard could waltz on this planet and kill. I’d be too petrified to do anything or, most likely, dead. I don’t know how to save you, and that terrified me.” 

“Thanos and The Other play mind games all the time, Toni. It’s what they do.” 

“That and destroy the realms. I was there, Loki, and I couldn’t do anything then either. Why do I have this power if I’m too weak to use it? I couldn’t do anything!” 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Toni. I don’t know how to make it better. I may have gotten away from them, but it cost me my freedom and sanity. I’d rather experience Asgard’s torture than Thanos’ any day. _I’m_ frightened of them _I_ can’t do anything, but it’s either we fight or let everyone die. It’s was just me against them, but this time… there’s help.” 

Toni rubbed her face. She looked at Loki and nodded. “Everyone’s depending on us. I think… no, I know I can do this with you by my side.” 

“Yeah.” 

“ _Excuse me, Miss Stark and Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Odinson has returned. He is accompanied by six other people_.” Loki frowned. “He actually got Odin to let that many people assist us?” She didn’t want to celebrate just yet. Thor found Loki and began talking. “Where are the others?” 

“Recruiting help.” Loki said curtly. The six other people turned the corner, and Toni felt sick. It was the Warriors 3 and Sif, Frigga, and Odin, himself. When Odin saw Loki, he froze. Looks like Thor forgot one little thing to tell Odin. 

“What is this?” He boomed loudly, angrily. 

“It’s me, _father_.” Loki said with a less than pleased tone. Odin scowled. “You just refuse to accept your punishment!” 

“Enough!” Frigga shouted. “This is about Thanos and then The Other.” 

“I will not-“ 

“Are you here to help or not? Because if you will allow Thanos to destroy all of your realms, then leave. If you’re here to take that bastard down, then shut up and listen.” Toni said, standing before Odin. 

“And you are?” 

“Deserving of more respect. My name is Antonia Stark, and you are?” 

Odin narrowed his eyes. “Odin AllFather.” 

“There. Now, let’s get this straight. No disrespect or name calling. From anyone. We need to be ready. Thanos will play on your hatred, and that’ll make his victory that much easier. Are you with us to save the realms?” She reached her hand out and Odin shook it. “Of course.” 

“Father actually has some news to give. This is urgent.” 

Odin began. “All the fire demons of Muspelheim have been taken. Thanos must have them.” Loki blanched. “ _All_?” Odin gave him an upset look. “All.” 

Loki sat down. “But only Balder can-” 

“Which is exactly why we know it’s Thanos’ doing. No one else could’ve unleashed that beast.” 

Toni frowned. “What am I missing?” 

“Surtur is the… king, if you will, of Muspelheim. It was prophesized that only Balder could unleash the monster.” Toni sighed as well. “We can handle Surtur, right?” 

Loki thought for a while. “Certainly, it’ll just take a lot of man power, and that’s probably why Thanos has him. It’ll exhaust us by a lot, and we’ll be at the mercy of the Other, and the Chitauri.” 

“Can we ask for help from the other realms?” 

Odin nodded. “It’s already been done. They’ve all relatively said yes. Surprisingly, none of them want anything.” 

“Breathing is enough compensation.” Loki said and held onto Toni. Odin and the Warriors spoke about who was helping. Frigga watched Toni and Loki. 

“Have you been well?” She asked and Loki stiffened. “Yes, I’ve… adjusted.” 

“Who’s the lovely lady? Introduce us.” She said with a laugh, but sounded anything but. “This Antonia Stark. Antonia meet my mother. Mother meet Toni.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Frigga said and they shook hands. 

“How many times have we been at this?” She mumbled and Toni frowned about to question her when the Avengers burst in. “Oh… hey.” Tony said. She could sense that they had a lot to tell everyone. But Toni couldn’t get the stress of fighting so many powerful enemies. She was just thankful Loki was at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 will most likely be out next weekend or in February.


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out that everyone was on board with eliminating the threat. Apparently, X-Men had received a warning about the impending apocalypse. The Fantastic Four helped because reasons. The other realms were at StarkTower, which didn’t seem big enough now. Jane was moved to Asgard with Darcy. The other civilians were evacuated somewhere by SHIELD. All the renegade superheroes were round up, waiting for the enemy. Toni was feeling nervous. What if she screwed up? She didn’t want to be a nuisance. Loki was nervous, as well. She could tell from how he would zone out during the conversations. When the finished telling everyone their positions, Toni went to Loki and ran her hands through his hair. “I can’t lie and say that everything will be okay, but I can say that we’ll give that bastard a _hell_ of a fight.” 

Loki smirked. “Are you trying to encourage me? I saw you fidgeting in the corner.” She stuck her tongue out at him. She wished she met him before, like a regular girl –er, guy, and not forcing him to be with her. Loki stood up. “What’s the matter?” He whispered. She would’ve lied, but what was the point? Loki was the _god of lies_. “I just…” She didn’t know how he’d react to her problem, but he asked for it –literally. “I wish I had more time with you. I wish we could’ve met without being bonded. I would like to know the real you.” 

“You’ll have plenty of time when we defeat Thanos.” He said and kissed her forehead, her cheek, and her lips. She closed her eyes ad leaned into the touch. Loki felt so familiar. Everything about him struck a chord. She allowed him to kiss her. To deepen their kiss like it’d be their last. She wanted to defeat Thanos and The Other specifically so she could spend eternity with her god. 

There was a rumble, and a familiar crack that snapped her and Loki from their daze. She went wide eyed. They ran to the window, and saw the sky was cracked. 

Tony ran into the living room. “What was that?” 

“The Other.” Loki whispered angrily. The sky cracked and red, scary looking demons poured out of the hole along with the Chitauri. She made a fist. “Let’s get these bastards off this planet.” 

They ran out of the tower and everyone assembled to their positions. Toni lifted her hands, and they charged. She felt like a light had flicked on in her mind. She automatically darted towards the monsters, and her hands glowed bright gold as she –literally –tore into the monsters. She felt like she was dancing. Every movement connected with a fire giant, every spell destroyed a group of them. She mowed down the giants with Loki at her back. 

Toni jumped and sliced off another head. She’d never done _anything_ like this before. She looked up and saw that no more monsters poured from the sky. She fell to her knees exhausted. Loki rushed to Toni. He turned to his com-link. “How’s everyone?” 

Natasha’s cold voice responded. “We’re not doing well at all. There are too many injuries and deaths for me to list.” Toni could tell something bad had happened for anyone to make Natasha call in the death count. 

“Let’s regroup before the second wave.” Loki said and turned the com-link off. “You were amazing.” He breathed, carrying her. 

“I have absolutely _no_ idea what came over me. I’m just happy I protected you.” She whispered hugging him. Any more than this would be a slap to their faith in defeating Thanos. 

Toni really wished she could’ve met Loki sooner. She felt like there was never enough time when she was with him. “Let’s hurry back.” She said to Loki who picked her up. She would’ve complained, except she couldn’t walk, but she was thankful she at least had this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It turned out that Natasha’s report was scarily accurate. Toni felt like the battle had only lasted for minutes, but apparently it lasted for hours. Everyone was exhausted. The X-Men took a huge hit. More than half of the mutants laid dead. A large handful was injured. The other realms took a hit as well. Some were even missing body parts. From the other superheroes, Toni couldn’t even begin to tell who wasn’t half-dead. All in all, The Other had thoroughly devastated their morale and their numbers. Clint was badly wounded, and Thor looked charred. Natasha’s right arm was no longer useful. Loki looked guilt stricken. Steve looked exhausted, and Bruce was in a corner away from how angry everyone was. Odin looked as impervious as even. Tony was issuing orders, and Fury was helping. 

Toni knew it wasn’t Loki’s fault, but he’d never believe it in a million years. The entire city looked leveled. She had Loki place her on the ground, so she could get a hard look at the destruction that small fry did to their group, to their home. She felt a huge swelling of anger. It demanded justice by having her enemies’ heads. A snake of fear squeezed her stomach. Surtur wasn’t even in the game yet. The Other hadn’t shown up yet. Hell, the fucking Chitauri hadn’t even shown up! 

“You’re angry. Why?” Loki whispered, standing beside her. “Those bastards are fucking with us.” 

“We managed to wipe out a fleet of Muspelheim fire demons, Toni. That’s really big. If they were –as you so eloquently phrased it –fucking with us, they would’ve used the Chitauri instead. We may be in bad shape, but we won’t stop fighting.” He finished quietly. She hugged him. “This isn’t your fault.” 

“But it is, Toni. I brought that bastard here. I gave him a good enough incentive to-” 

“Oh, shut up. You were being mind controlled. This is actually common knowledge now. You gave this realm a good chance to fight that bastard and his master. We can do this; we will do this, Loki. I believe we can win. Do you believe we can?” 

“Truthfully? I’m not sure.” 

She smiled “Then believe me. Somehow, we’ll win this war, and then I’ll pinch you for flirting with that stupid waitress.” She joked and heard a chuckle from him. At least they weren’t down for the count. She could actually see herself in the future, dating Loki properly. She’d have to thank the Norns later. 

There was a humungous explosion that went off pretty close to where they were. Loki turned on his com, but Toni could barely hear him. She looked around, and looked in disbelief. How could she have missed that gigantic monster? “Is that…?” 

“Yes, that’s Surtur. Come, we must hurry. Odin, Frigga, you, and I are the only ones who can do this we have the others fighting the Chitauri and other fire giants.” She stopped thinking; thinking would only frightened her, and she didn’t need Loki worried about her with colossal angry, red thing was looking pretty vengeful. 

She ran alongside Loki, dodging debris and killing monsters. “So,” she said lifting up a barrier as a building came their way. For some reason, her magic specialized in disintegrating everything, which was super convenient. “What’s the game plan?” 

“Asgard never defeated Surtur, just re-sealed him. I guess the game plan is to find the kill switch, which I hope will be obvious.” 

“Cross our fingers.” She said rolling to avoid decapitation. She hoped the others were doing well. 

They reached Surtur, and saw him unleashing a wave of lava and fire. Loki lifted his hand, and the flames obeyed him, but there was a lot of flames. Surtur bellowed out in anger. He went to smash Loki, but Toni tackled him out of the way. They hurried to Frigga and Odin. Frigga looked tired, while Odin looked angry. “This beast can only be sealed by you, Loki.” Frigga said. 

Toni went by her side and made a barrier that disintegrated the fire. Odin swung Gungir through the flames, and Loki jumped through the opened gap. It became a one-on-one battle from there as Loki deflected the giants fire and froze Surtur. Surtur gave as good as he got. He dodged some of the ice, and got good hits on Loki, but Toni was distracted as the crack in the sky widened with more monsters. 

Toni turned and lifted a barrier just as the monsters pooled in. They died as they touched the barrier. The monsters were dropping like flies. She felt herself getting stronger as she saw the monsters disappearing into nothing. Loki managed to bind Surtur momentarily. So he pushed Surtur right into her barrier, and he released a deafening shout as he disintegrated. 

Loki fell to his knees in exhaustion. “ _How many times must we do the same thing_?” A loud voice thundered. From the way Loki shuddered, she could only guess it was either Thanos or the Other. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’ve only saw you once.” She shouted at nothing. 

He chuckled loudly. “ _Is that what you think? I’ll just have fun doing this again._ ” He said and something connected with her barrier. She summoned power to keep it away, but it was strong. Her barrier shatter, and she felt rather than saw pain. 

The force of the broken barrier and the pain knocked the wind out of her. She turned to Loki, and her eyes widened in fear and anger. His entire arm had been torn off. She saw a humungous crater right beside Loki. At least she kept him alive. She crawled to Loki, and tried to make a barrier again, but she couldn’t. She was too exhausted. 

She saw what Loki had been forced into when the bifrost was broken, the Void. She gazed into the humungous expanse of black. How synonymous this was. She awoke to white to only stare into the black. Inside of that expanse was an entire horde after horde of monsters. She looked around to only see a handful of their side stare in disbelief and fury. They had a lost a lot, too many. 

Inside the darkness, she felt a familiar presence and Loki held her with his arm. “I’m sorry, Toni. I am so sorry.” He said, pulling back. 

She knew what this meant. They hadn’t stood a chance to begin with. She kissed him; she held onto him with tears streaming down her face. She trembled, but didn’t look away from him. Not even as a wave of an invisible force took the heads off of Frigga and Odin; not even as the invisible force painfully sawed her and Loki in half. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Damnit! What are we doing wrong? Every cursed timeline!” Urd said, slamming her hands on her table. 

“This is the 12th attempt, Urd. I don’t need to see the future to see how angry she’ll be when awoken.” Verdandi said hotly. Skuld shot Verdandi a look. “It was either this or we allow her to destroy everyone.” 

“Then we should start at the beginning.” Verdandi suggested. Urd thought carefully. “Tying their lives isn’t working. Perhaps, you’re right. But that Bitch will interfere.” 

Skuld smiled. “We could do it anyway, and use another timeline.” 

“Timelines aren’t a game, Skuld.” Urd scolded. 

“Well, then. What’s your solution? More failed attempts, and the shortening of-” 

“Enough, Verdandi. Fine, we’ll use another timeline. Thanos is too strong, and that Bitch is paying special attention to him, ensuring he wins every time.” 

All three women turned to the suspended body in the next room. She was permanently frozen in ice to save the current timeline. Brynhildr needed to be kept sedated eternally from causing absolute devastation. Absolute much deserved devastation. 

Another earlier timeline, then. Let’s do our damnedest to make Odin do right by Loki. And make sure Mistress Death does right as well.” 

All three of the women began weaving towards childhood, using Skuld’s string as the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked this as much as I did.
> 
> Even though this story is over with, there is a prequel on the way. Granted, the prequel is pretty long, but I'm working on it. I've decided to not make any promises because I'm super lazy, but good for all of us, I already wrote the entire prequel out. So, all I have to do is type, correct, and post! :) 
> 
> I've actually started working on two different original works; so I'll put little comments about them when I work up the energy to post them. Anyway, happy late Valentine's day ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, etc. away! This popped up in my head, and then the words, characters, and their reality came to life. This doesn't follow the canon, at all.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in the Fandom, so tell me what you think about it.
> 
> If you have read my other stories, no I haven't given up on them, I'm stuck re-writing everything because it came out all wrong. I'll try to write the next -and last chapter -to them ASAP.


End file.
